Briser la routine
by Zofra
Summary: Ils ont tous deux une routine bien à eux. La solitude pour l'un, la manipulation pour l'autre. Seulement, les routines sont faites pour être brisées. Et pour ça, il suffit parfois d'une seule rencontre.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du secret Santa du FoF pour Milou Sarcastic Yaoiste. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Il s'agit d'une introspection d'Iwanishi et de La Cigale, ainsi que de leur relation. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce fandom, j'espère que mon texte sera à la hauteur !

L'univers, ainsi que les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas ! De même, ils ont leur propre opinion sur la vie qui n'engagent que eux.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Briser la routine**

C'est une routine qui s'est mise en place de manière insidieuse. A vrai dire, il ne sait même plus comment, ni quand ça a commencé exactement. Peut-être quand il avait six ans... C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a compris à quel point la vie des humains est futile. Ces derniers ne cessent de se placer au-dessus des animaux, mais quelle différence il y a ? Lui n'en voit aucune. Le monde se construit sur des cadavres, peu importe leur provenance. C'était ce qu'il disait sans cesse, quand il était petit. On l'a rejeté pour ça. On l'a trouvé bizarre. On ne le comprenait pas. Qu'importe, il ne les comprenait pas non plus. Il pensait que ça n'avait donc pas d'importance de ne pas se faire d'amis. Avec le temps, cette pensée se renforce dans son esprit. Il n'a pas le choix. Etre seul, c'est sa routine...

Sa mère est partie quand il était jeune. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Mais elle ne cessait de crier quand elle était encore à la maison, alors peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Il n'en sait rien. Son père n'était jamais là non plus. Et au milieu de tout ce désordre, il essayait de survivre. De ne pas être le faible qui allait mourir. Parce que les faibles meurent, c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors il se construit, seul, pour rester fort. Cette routine de solitude n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Et il s'y est habitué par la force des choses. Mais dans le fond, parfois... ça lui pèse.

Au fil des années, il se perd de plus en plus. Il devient tueur à gages, il tue sans remords. Mais il ne sait plus qui il est. L'a-t-il seulement su un jour ? Il est différent d'hier et probablement différent de demain. Mais aujourd'hui, il est incapable de se définir. S'il ne sait pas qui il est, peut-être n'est-il personne. Il observe les autres humains, seulement pour se sentir encore plus différent d'eux. Il les voit bouger, courir partout pour rester à la même place. C'était une théorie que l'un de ses professeurs avait abordée en classe. Il n'en garde qu'un vague souvenir. Il se souvient juste que c'était basé sur un livre. Mais la théorie signifiait que l'homme court sans cesse pour ne pas régresser. Il court pour survivre. Pour garder sa place sur la terre. Et lui, que fait-il ? Il ne court pas, il se traine. Peut-il reculer ? Parfois, cette pensée lui fait peur. Et s'il venait à disparaitre ? Personne ne le regretterait.

Et pourtant, il s'accroche. Il continue de tuer, d'empiler les cadavres derrière lui. Ce n'est pas amusant, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Il est bon avec son couteau. Et c'est la première fois qu'il se trouve bon dans quelque chose. C'est une pensée rassurante... Il se fait pourtant plein d'ennemis dans le milieu. Il faut dire qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais il s'en fiche. Il se fiche qu'on l'aime ou non. Il se fiche qu'on soit fier ou déçu de lui. Il se fiche que les gens aient de moins en moins d'attentes envers lui. Il s'en fiche parce qu'il est seul et que c'est très bien comme ça...

Il aurait pu vivre toute son existence de cette manière. Comme un zombie qui se traine en se demandant s'il vit encore. Mais un jour, il le rencontre. Lui, cet homme désagréable. Il a une tête de mante religieuse et un don incroyable pour le mettre hors de lui. Il le déteste aussitôt. Mais, contrairement aux autres, cet homme s'accroche. Cet homme semble le voir autrement. Et malgré lui, il commence à céder. Cet homme a le culot de venir casser sa routine.

Sa belle solitude vole en éclat lorsqu'il se retrouve à travailler pour Iwanishi. Et ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'il n'aime pas ça. Il ne veut pas s'attacher, encore moins à un homme comme lui. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Parce qu'Iwanishi lui donne un nom. Parce qu'Iwanishi lui redonne une existence. _Il ne faut pas vivre comme si tu étais déjà mort_. Cette phrase que ne cesse de lui répéter l'autre homme lui fait le même effet qu'un coup de fouet. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait depuis son enfance.

Il a son orgueil, mais redevenir quelqu'un le touche bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après dix-sept ans de solitude profonde, il n'est plus cette arme déambulante dont on peut se payer aisément les services. Il est La Cigale, un tueur à gages à la solde d'Iwanishi. Autant de mots pour définir son existence. Ça lui réchauffe le coeur. Et il sait qu'il ne pourra plus s'en passer. Alors même si Iwanishi est désagréable, La Cigale fait de son mieux pour remplir ses missions. C'est ce qu'on attend d'un professionnel. Et professionnel, il veut l'être. Pour lui-même, mais surtout pour prouver à Iwanishi ce dont il est capable.

Il veut tant se montrer à la hauteur qu'il met un temps certain avant de comprendre pourquoi il tient tant à ce qu'Iwanishi soit fier de lui. Mais il finit par réaliser que son attachement envers l'autre homme devient plus profond. Quand ce dernier lui propose de travailler pour lui à temps plein, il croit que son coeur va exploser. C'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il n'hésite pas à sauter dans le vide avec lui pour échapper à une mort certaine.

Et alors qu'ils chutent dans le vide, La Cigale sent les bras d'Iwanishi se serrer autour de lui et il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si grave de mourir maintenant. C'est peut-être la fin, mais il se sent heureux. Parce qu'il n'est plus seul. Parce qu'on a enfin reconnu son existence. La chute est étrangement lente. Il a l'impression de parcourir des kilomètres avant de tomber dans l'eau. Miraculeusement, ils ont survécu...

Après ça, une nouvelle routine se met en place pour La Cigale. Loin de la solitude, il commence à travailler pour Iwanishi. Et ce dernier n'y va pas de mains mortes. Il le ballade de droite à gauche, enchaine les contrats et ne lui dit toujours que le strict nécessaire, c'est à dire rien du tout ! Ça agace La Cigale autant que ça le soulage. Tant qu'Iwanishi a besoin de lui, il peut supporter cette situation...

Aujourd'hui, La Cigale a vingt-un ans. Quand il regarde derrière lui, il se dit qu'il a bien avancé, mais que finalement, son professeur avait raison. Il s'est mis à courir lui aussi pour rester à la même place. Il court sans cesse pour rester le tueur à gages d'Iwanishi. La Cigale dit toujours qu'il n'est pas sa marionnette, mais en vérité, il est prêt à se laisser manipuler par lui. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il a peur d'être remplacé. Si seulement Iwanishi pouvait lui promettre de ne jamais l'abandonner. Mais évidemment, cet enfoiré ne le fera jamais ! La Cigale le déteste tellement ! Et pourtant, un autre sentiment rampe désormais dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qui le terrifie.

La Cigale n'y connait rien dans les interactions sociales. Il est complètement à la ramasse à ce niveau-là. Mais, malgré tout, il pense qu'il l'aime. Et il ne sait pas quoi faire avec ça. Normalement, un homme, ça doit aimer une femme, non ? Deux hommes ensemble... La Cigale n'a pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, mais il sait que c'est très mal vu. Peut-être que c'est la suite logique des choses alors. Il n'a jamais été compris par personne, en dehors d'Iwanishi. Il se fiche pas mal de ce que la société pense de lui. Il est déjà un marginal. Mais il se doute qu'Iwanishi ne le voit pas comme ça. Pour ce dernier, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas menacé La Cigale de le virer s'il ne faisait pas correctement son travail ? Et pourtant... il ne l'a jamais fait...

La Cigale se sent confus. Mais il décide que ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qu'il ressent pour son patron n'est d'aucun intérêt. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit toujours le tueur à gages d'Iwanishi. Tant que ce dernier ne le jette pas, tout ira bien. Tout ira bien...

Il arrive à tenir cet équilibre tant bien que mal... jusqu'au jour où il tombe sur un autre tueur à gages. Un homme qui a un pouvoir terrifiant. Un homme qui semble pousser les autres au suicide. Et tout d'un coup, son monde s'écroule. Il a échoué dans sa mission. La personne qu'il était censée protéger est morte. Et lui... lui est sur le point de la suivre... Il sait que ce sont des hallucinations provoquées par l'autre tueur à gages, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Parce qu'elles sont bien trop réalistes... Il a raté sa mission... Iwanishi va le virer... Et que lui restera-t-il... ? Il n'a rien d'autre. Il n'est rien d'autre. Peut-être que la mort est sa seule option. Oui, il préfère encore mourir plutôt que retrouver sa solitude... Plus jamais ça...

Il erre dans les rues, s'assied sur un banc. Les yeux fous, il se demande si ce n'est pas mieux d'en finir maintenant. Mais Iwanishi haït les gens qui se suicident. La Cigale ne veut pas le décevoir. Il ne veut pas fuir la vie. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Iwanishi... Seulement mourir, ça signifie le perdre de toute manière, tandis qu'ici, il n'en est pas encore certain... Alors, il continue de survivre, tant qu'il lui reste un maigre espoir. Encore et encore. Parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça...

Sans trop savoir comment, il parvient à rejoindre le bureau d'Iwanishi. Perdu, terrifié, il regarde le dossier de son siège. Iwanishi lui tourne le dos. Quelque part, c'est encore pire que s'il lui faisait face. Peu sûr de lui, il attend alors que la sentence tombe...

* * *

C'est une routine qui s'est mise en place de manière insidieuse. A vrai dire, il ne sait même plus comment, ni quand ça a commencé. Peut-être quand il avait quinze ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a compris que l'argent est la seule constante fiable. Tout est achetable. Les objets, comme les gens. Oh, ces derniers aiment croire que c'est faux, qu'ils sont différents, mais Iwanishi sait. Il sait qu'absolument tout est achetable. Il a alors commencé à tirer profit de cette nouvelle connaissance. Se servir des autres comme des objets, c'est sa routine.

Il s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il n'éprouve aucune compassion pour les personnes qu'il manipule. Tout ce qui compte, c'est son confort. Et son confort passe par la manipulation. Ça lui rapporte beaucoup. L'argent amène l'argent, c'est bien connu après tout. Il cherche son propre intérêt. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Il doit avoir un don pour ça, parce que l'argent arrive jusqu'à sa poche avec une facilité déconcertante. Ça lui plait. Il aime ce pouvoir. Et il sait. Il comprend très vite que lui au moins a tout compris. La vie n'est qu'une chaine alimentaire. Les faibles meurent. C'est comme ça. Depuis qu'il a compris ça, il décide de ne plus trainer avec les faibles. Il préfère laisser tomber les gens quand ils n'ont plus d'utilité. Hors de question de se laisser envahir par des poids inutiles.

Au fil des années, il se trouve de plus en plus. Il se passionne pour les affaires louches, illégales. Il a de bonnes notions en comptabilité, ça l'aide bien. Il s'en sert même pour raconter ses mensonges sur son passé de banquier. Il tombe rapidement dans le milieu des tueurs à gages. Tout s'achète, même la vie, même la mort. Il se plait bien au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Il devient l'intermédiaire entre les commanditaires et les tueurs à gages, une sorte d'agent. Il rentre dans ce rôle sans aucun problème.

Il enchaine les contrats, il enchaine les tueurs à gages. Il n'en a rien à faire d'eux. Ils ne sont, pour lui, que des armes ambulantes. Tant qu'ils lui ramènent de l'argent, ça lui va. Mais dès qu'ils montrent un signe de faiblesse, il n'a aucun problème à les laisser tomber. Pour les appâter, il leur raconte à tous la même histoire, celle du client qui se suicide en emportant toute sa famille. C'est amusant comme il arrive à se les mettre sans problème dans la poche après ça. Ils sont tous crédules. Mais lui ne voit que l'argent. Encore et encore.

Il aurait pu vivre toute son existence comme ça. Comme un égoïste qui se fiche des hommes qui travaillent pour lui. Mais un jour, La Pêche lui parle d'un nouveau tueur à gages. Une tête brûlée qui s'attire pas mal de problèmes, malgré ses compétences. Iwanishi voit en lui l'homme qu'il lui faut pour sa nouvelle mission. Il connait les ordres du commanditaire. Une fois la mission terminée, il doit éliminer le tueur à gages. Ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Ça n'en a jamais été un. Et quand il entend parler du gamin, il sait que c'est la cible idéale.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour lire clair en lui. C'est un gamin des rues, comme il aime les appeler. Ces jeunes qui n'ont aucun endroit où aller et qui se contentent de suivre le courant. Les yeux du jeune homme sont ternes. Parfois, ils deviennent glaciaux, sans apporter pour autant plus de vie dans son regard. Iwanishi se demande pourquoi il vit encore. Il n'est pas faible, mais il semble manquer de volonté. Il ne faut pas vivre comme si l'on était déjà mort. Cependant, il lui reconnait le fait d'être encore en vie, de ne pas avoir craqué. Iwanishi a une piètre opinion du suicide. Pour lui, les gens qui veulent se suicider ne sont que des imbéciles. Et il déteste ces personnes qui considèrent la mort comme une échappatoire. Ce ne sera jamais son cas. Le jeune homme semble au moins partager ça avec lui.

Malgré tout, au début, Iwanishi craint de s'être trompé, mais il remarque vite que son nouveau tueur à gages est talentueux. Il a juste besoin d'être guidé. Et comme toujours, Iwanishi n'a aucun mal à le manipuler. Il lui donne un nom, un portable et quelques conseils par-ci, par-là. L'homme devient La Cigale et Iwanishi ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier lorsqu'il l'entend pour la première fois prononcer ce nom à haute voix. La Cigale a vécu seul trop longtemps. C'est facile de l'amener là où il le désire.

Au plus le temps passe, au plus il sent qu'il a de l'emprise sur La Cigale. Il suffit qu'il lui lâche quelques compliments pour qu'il lui fasse sa tête de chien battu. Peut-être que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait dû le renommer d'ailleurs. Même s'il est beaucoup trop bavard, il ressemble plus à un chien qu'à une cigale par moment. Il aboie sans cesse, mais une petite caresse et c'est bon, il est calme. C'est amusant. C'est touchant.

Iwanishi commence à veiller sur lui de loin. Il s'investit de plus en plus pour former ce tueur à gages. Et quand il voit à quel point ce dernier change, à quel point il essaye de lui plaire, il ne peut rester insensible. Il n'a désormais plus à faire à un meurtrier, mais à un véritable tueur à gages. Un professionnel qui partage sa vision des choses sur la vie, sur les humains. Ça lui fait un choc de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprend. Et malgré lui, il commence à céder. Ce gamin a le culot de venir casser sa routine.

Ses belles idéologies volent en éclat lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas tuer La Cigale après la mission. Il ne sait pas comment cet attachement est venu, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Et pourtant, ce sale gamin a réussi à s'incruster dans sa vie, dans sa tête. Iwanishi s'est attaché à lui. La Cigale n'est pas semblable à un objet. Et... ça lui fait mal de le reconnaitre, mais La Cigale vaut plus que de l'argent.

Alors, il ne le tue pas, il lui propose à la place un pari fou. Celui de sauter dans le vide pour échapper à une mort certaine. C'est statistique, ils ont plus de chances de s'en sortir en sautant, qu'en restant sur place. Et La Cigale saute avec lui. Iwanishi sent toute la confiance que le jeune homme a mise en lui. Et pour une fois, ça atteint son coeur de pierre. Alors qu'ils chutent, il ne peut s'empêcher de placer ses bras autour de lui. Il veut le protéger, il veut qu'il se sente bien malgré la mort qui s'annonce. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est si démonstratif. Peut-être parce qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de le faire bientôt. S'ils doivent mourir, il veut que La Cigale sache qu'il n'est plus seul. Qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Mais, miraculeusement, ils survivent...

Après ça, une nouvelle routine se met en place pour Iwanishi. Loin de l'homme qui utilise les tueurs à gages comme de simples pions, il commence à travailler à temps plein avec La Cigale. Leur duo fonctionne plutôt bien et Iwanishi prend un plaisir fou à le mettre hors de lui. C'est tellement facile...

Aujourd'hui, ça fait des années que leur dynamique tient le coup. Iwanishi donne ses ordres, La Cigale gueule mais s'exécute quand même. C'est comme ça que ça marche entre eux deux. Iwanishi ne le dit jamais à haute voix, mais il est fier de son tueur à gages. Fier de ce qu'il est devenu. Oh, il y a encore du travail pour qu'il atteigne un haut niveau, mais il voit tous les efforts qu'il fait pour y arriver et ça lui plait. La Cigale l'écoute toujours, même en râlant.

Iwanishi connait bien les interactions sociales, il s'en sert pour manipuler les autres après tout. Mais avec La Cigale, il sent que c'est différent. Ça a toujours été différent, mais au plus les années passent, au plus Iwanishi comprend l'ampleur des sentiments qui les lient. Aimer un autre homme n'est pas un problème pour lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il éprouve une attirance pour une personne du même sexe. Et ce qu'en disent les autres, il s'en fiche aussi. Parce que tout s'achète à nouveau. Il a de l'argent, il a un business qui marche bien. Alors les gens se fichent pas mal de savoir avec qui il couche. Et pourtant, il ne tente rien avec La Cigale. Parce que c'est trop tôt. Parce qu'Iwanishi ne veut pas le perdre pour une bête histoire de sentiment. Alors ça en reste là et c'est très bien comme ça. Tant que La Cigale ne le quitte pas, tout ira bien. Tout ira bien...

Il arrive à tenir cet équilibre tant bien que mal... jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il l'a envoyé sur une mission qui ne cessait de se compliquer, il ne parvient pas à le joindre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi. La Cigale sait pourtant qu'il doit répondre à tous ses coups de fil. Mais rien à faire, le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Pire encore, après sa quatrième tentative, il se rend compte que le téléphone de La Cigale a été éteint. Ce n'est pas normal. Il commence à s'inquiéter. Il harcèle La Pêche, sans en apprendre plus. Il lui faut attendre plusieurs heures avant que La Cigale ne revienne enfin.

Iwanishi sent tout de suite que ce dernier ne va pas bien. Il reste, néanmoins, stoïque quand il apprend qu'il a foiré sa mission. Il ne le lui dira jamais, mais en cet instant précis, il se fiche bien de cette foutue mission. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que La Cigale soit en vie. Mais en voyant dans quel état est le jeune homme, il comprend qu'il a été trop loin. A force de lui dire qu'il le remplacera s'il ne lui est plus utile, La Cigale a réellement cru qu'il pourrait se débarrasser de lui aujourd'hui...

Iwanishi se redresse alors et le rassure à demi-mot. Il le pousse à devenir meilleur, tout en lui assurant qu'il peut pardonner un premier échec, mais pas un deuxième. Lorsqu'il lui rend son téléphone, il revoit enfin le sourire de La Cigale et ça le rassure. Il s'est tellement inquiété. Il se rapproche alors de lui et joue distraitement avec les fausses oreilles de sa capuche. La Cigale est agacé, mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien.

« N'oublie jamais que je t'ai appelé La Cigale et non Le Chien. Tu finiras peut-être un jour écrasé par plus fort que toi, mais je ne compte pas t'abandonner sur le bord d'une quelconque route pour autant. »

La Cigale lève aussitôt vers lui ses yeux larmoyants. Iwanishi ne peut alors s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire carnassier.

« C'est tellement facile de t'amadouer. Finalement, tu es peut-être bien un chien.

— La ferme ! Je te déteste ! »

Iwanishi rigole, amusé par sa réaction. Eh bien, il préfère le voir comme ça. La Cigale râle pour la forme, mais comme toujours, Iwanishi voit au-delà de ça. La Cigale est soulagé. Il commence à mûrir. Et Iwanishi se dit que le jour où il tentera une approche vers lui n'est peut-être pas si loin que ça. En attendant, il ne peut que se réjouir d'avoir réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Dans le fond, ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. La Cigale sait qu'il n'est plus seul et Iwanishi a enfin trouvé quelque chose qui a plus de valeurs à ses yeux que l'argent. Ils ne désirent qu'une seule chose désormais : pouvoir continuer cette nouvelle routine jusqu'à la fin de leur vie...

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
